


Ye Without Temptation

by makingitwork



Category: House M.D.
Genre: :), Age Difference, Anal Sex, And nothing by the end, Blow Jobs, Chase is conflicted catholic follower, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Forgive me Father Wilson for I have sinned, Happy Ending, House is his annoying self, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Porn, Priest Kink, Recording, Sex, Slash, Spanking, Spooning, Voyeurism, Wilson is Priest, in a church, just give it a chance, very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Wilson is a good priest, who is tempted by a repenting australian Chase. At House's encouragement, Wilson fucks him, and Chase can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Without Temptation

Don't get me wrong, James Wilson, is a fantastic priest.

He's kind, caring, considerate, he helps people every day and he leads them to a life to the lord. 

But unfortunately...ye is not in fact, without temptation. 

He'd walked into the Church late one evening, to see only one man there, man- really more of a boy, he was 20, but he looks about 18, with floppy blond locks, vivid blue eyes, lithe, and lean and ever so slightly tanned. He was kneeling in the front pew, looking up at the statue of Mary. Wilson clasped his hands, black robe swishing about his ankles, white collar suddenly too tight around his neck, he busied himself with lighting candles at the front, hoping the handsome stranger would not call on his help. 

"Father?" came a small, quivering voice, and it had an accent, a delicious one too...perhaps...Australian? Maybe British. He needed to hear it again. 

"Yes, my child?" He asked, setting down the candles, and stepping off the podium. The younger one got to his knees, he seemed anguished

"D-do....do you have a confessions booth?"

Wilson nodded, mouth dry "Do you have sins to confess, son?" He nodded, and so Wilson led him to the small compartment, and got in the one beside it, sliding the tiny window open, so he could hear. 

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned," the man whispered, and Chase was impressed. This boy had certainly been brought up religious, he'd probably just moved here, since Wilson had never seen him in this church before. "It's been...3 weeks since my last confession,"

"Reveal your sins to the lord, child. So that our lord may forgive you and see that you repent."

"I know that...that the Catholics say- and I believe- that it's okay to have...to have...homosexual...u-urges towards other men, as long as they are only in your thoughts and you never act upon them. But...but lately I have been..." there was a ragged sigh "I have been tempted, Father."

Wilson couldn't believe it. For a second he thought that his bastard neighbour House, had set his up, but...the kid seemed so genuine. "Tempted to act on these urges?"

"...." a choked whispered "Yes."

"You are conflicted. You don't want to sin, but you feel as though you have to. You have pertained the thought of remaining celibate?"

"I'm trying," he confessed "I've never...had...'it'...w-with anyone. Ever. I just...can't stop thinking about it. Is there anything I can do to stop the feelings?"

"I'm sorry," Wilson whispered "Urges like those may never go away, but you must ignore them, distract yourself by helping others or taking care of your family. Remember that thinking about acting on urges, and then actually acting on them are two different things. Enjoy the fantasy, dear child," the Australian whimpered like he was going to cry, and suddenly the confession box was empty. 

Wilson sat there in the dark for a moment, realising he was hard. Harder than he'd been in a long time, aching, throbbing, leaking, he breathed through gritted teeth. Damn. The kid was an innocent, conflicted, virgin, pretty boy who wanted to fulfil his sexual desires. If Wilson didn't know better, he'd say that God was testing him. After his erection had gone down enough, he stepped out, and frowned to see House, standing there, leaning on his cane with an eyebrow arched. Wilson sighed. "House, surprised you could get all the way in here and not burst into flames."

House grinned, "It's Tuesday, time for bowling, let's go,"

"Okay, let me grab my shoes," and he went to move past him when House gripped his arm

"So are you gonna fuck him?"

Wilson stared up at his friend in disbelief. "What?! No. Jeez, House, no, of course not." 

"Just saying," he shrugged, gesturing to his cane "Seems like your type. All innocent and...virginy."

"And how on earth do you know that's my type?" Wilson exclaimed, and House pointed at Mary

"You like her, she was a virgin. Still is, if it's true, which it's not, by the way,"

Wilson rolled his eyes, "Could you not mock religion in the Church?"

"Come on," House beamed, grey eyes sparkling "It's not like Priests throughout history haven't been taking advantage of little boys. And look- you're better than them, because your little boy, is actually legal. Come on, isn't that tempting?" Wilson ignored him, stepping into the backroom to get changed, but House's voice carried through the door. "He obviously has daddy issues, and how convenient is this- he can already call you Father, so that's one kink sorted. He's having this inner turmoil about his desires and his religion, he's confused, ready to be manipulated, really Jimmy, he's ripe for plucking. God handed him to you on a silver platter. Why would he do that, unless...he wanted you to fuck him?"

"Please House," Wilson strained, stepping out, in faded jeans and a button up shirt "No profanities in Church." He gestured for the door for them to leave, but House sat down on a pew, making himself comfortable, kicking his legs up, Wilson opened his mouth to tell him that was disrespectful, but shut it, when he realised it was a waste of time. "What?"

"We're not leaving till we decide what you're gonna do with the Aussie."

"I've decided. I'm going to do something crazy," his voice dropped into sarcasm "I'm gonna actually help him, convince him to remain celibate as he can't change his desires, and then lead a good life and go to heaven."

"Yeah shut up, you're not doing that." House ordered simply, gesturing for Wilson to sit, which he did with a sigh. "Okay, so...I think, you should force him to give you a blowjob?"

"Oh wow, House, genius idea. One day I'm a priest, the next day I'm a rapist. I can't see why I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Alright, touchy," House rolled his eyes "Besides, it wouldn't be rape, he'd want it and you know it. If you told him it wouldn't be a sin to engage with...carnal delights with you, then he'd jump on the bandwagon. He'd do anything for you, come on Wilson, tell me that doesn't conjure up some nice images? Of the pretty faced kid on his knees, begging for your c-" Wilson glared at him sharply and House bit his tongue "Begging for more." He adjusted.

"I'm not doing that. I would condemn us both to eternal damnation."

"Fine," House shrugged, standing "If you don't have sex with him tomorrow, I will."

Wilson stood, eyes wide "What?!"

"Well yeah, I mean, I wouldn't be condemning myself to that hooha, and he'd do anything I said. I'm very convincing. I may even spank him with my cane-"

"House! Y-you can't!"

"Why not?" House challenged "He wants a 'daddy' I can give him one." his voice dropped into a deep and husky tone "Yes, good boy, you're daddy's good little boy aren't you?" Wilson's cheeks burst into flames and he shook his head, throat dry.

"...H-how do you even know he'll come tomorrow?"

House smirked triumphantly "He'll come. Have I ever been wrong before?"

...  
...  
...

The next day came to quickly, but then not fast enough. 

The Church was empty, and Wilson though he wouldn't come and he was actually a little excited to tell House he was wrong, when out from the cold, he stepped in. Dressed in a large black coat, hair plastered to his forehead due to the rain. He relaxed upon seeing Wilson "Father Wilson," he breathed a small smile on his face "You're here,"

"I'm always here to those who need me," Wilson answered honestly, as the boy approached him, hands shaking slightly 

"I came to you before I did something stupid. There was this man..." he frowned "W-with a cane- Father," he whined "He said such tempting thing-"

House. Dammit. "You came here before you did anything with him, right?" The boy nodded "What's your name?"

"R-Robert Chase."

"Listen, I have a solution to your desires," Winston felt guilt fester inside him, but it was the lesser of two evils. Better him than House. "If you engage your desires...with a priest. With me-" Chase was already kissing him, lips hungry and eager, and lacking experience but so damn soft that he made up for it. Winston couldn't help his groan, as he led them to the backroom where Chase was already falling to his knees, looking up with wide blue eyes. Winston remembered what House had said. Daddy issues. "Come on, my boy," he swallowed thickly "You know what to do,"

"Y-yes Daddy," he whispered, unaware of what he'd said, but it made Winston harder in his pants, as Chase pulled him out, and licked the tip, tasting the precum, the blond moaned loudly at the taste, and at what he was doing. And it wasn't long before he was sucking enthusiastically, deep-throating Wilson on his first go, he cared more about pleasing the older man with his tongue. James bucked into his mouth, groaning so loudly, his hands tangling into Chase's hair. 

"Good boy," he hissed lewdly "Such a good boy," and it spurred Chase on. 

"So...you took my advice," House grinned, and Wilson looked up in shock, Chase pulling off him with a pop

"Hey!" Chase coughed, breathless "That's the guy who-"

"Yes, yes, made all your dreams come true little Wombat, no need to thank me...actually, there is need," he sat down on the cushy armchair, gesturing at him to continue "Don't stop on my account."

Wilson stared at House in disbelief "He's not going to-" he was cut off by his own gasp of delight as Chase went back to lapping at him hungrily. 

"Come on," House laughed "He's probably got a list of kinks 9 miles long, he's not gonna stop because some guy with a cane wants to watch," House watched with wrapt attention, how Chase's cheeks hollowed perfectly, before he cleared his throat "Robert, stop. Your daddy doesn't want to come in your mouth, he wants to come in your ass,"

Chase looked up at Wilson, head resting against his knee, lips parted, red and raw, pupils dilated "Daddy?" he whimpered, humping Winston's shin like a puppy, and Winston couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed Chase onto his hands and knees, pulling off his jeans, and pushed a finger into the blond's mouth, chase suckled on it, and then Wilson pushed it in, gently, but firmly, shit, he was tight. Clenching around his finger, almost pulling him in. Robert's head hung down in pleasure at the new sensation he had only ever dreamed about. Wilson stretched him carefully, kissing down his spine, pretty sure he was falling in love, he positioned himself and growled when he realised he didn't have any lube. 

"Here," House tossed him some "Figured you wouldn't be prepared."

Wilson thrust in, and Chase howled arms buckling, so he fell on his elbows, presenting like a bitch, as Wilson hammered into him. "I-it-" Chase was choking on air, body slamming forward and pulled back "Daddy-" he whispered, tears prickling "I-it h-h-" he sobbed wreckedly "Hurts!"

Wilson immediately stilled, guilt crashing down making his heart hurt. He kissed Chase's shoulder, bringing him up so his back was flush against his chest, and he wrapped a hand around Chase's erection, nuzzling his neck "Shhh," he whispered "It's okay, I'm here, Daddy's got you," Chase nodded, sniffing, and cried out when Wilson nudged at his prostrate, a drop of precum oozing out. 

"Fuck." House groaned "This is hotter than any porn I've ever seen. Mind if I record?" But he was already getting out his phone, Chase flustered, struggling slightly as Wilson kept thrusting "Don't worry, no one's gonna see it but me." That soothed the Australian, who started meeting Wilson thrust for thrust, crying out louder and louder each time how perfect it was.

"Christ. Fucking God. Jesus." Wilson hissed "So fucking tight. So fucking beautiful." And he spilled, deep inside Chase, who upon feeling the cum deep inside him, shot his own load on the floor, and then collapsed, exhausted, and falling asleep. Wilson lay beside him, panting, as House stood, tucking his phone away. 

"You blasphemed." He grinned, and Wilson grunted in acknowledgement "Well, you definitely tuckered him out," he gestured to the lightly snoring Australian "Why don't you sleep, I'll make sure no one bothers you but me," 

"Thank you," Wilson whispered, unsure what exactly he was thanking House for. Probably everything. House nodded, like he understood, and then Wilson fell asleep. House wasn't soft when he draped a blanket over the two spooning lovers.

...  
...  
...

Wilson woke up hours later to the sounds of Chase stirring. They opened their eyes, facing each other, legs tangled with each other, chests flush. Wilson had a horrible sinking feeling. Oh what had he done? He was a priest! He'd taken advantage of a follower! His life was ruined! Chase smiled, unaware of his inner turmoil, and kissed him softly "Hey," he whispered, voice hoarse "We're dating now right?"

So blaringly innocent. Winston bit his bottom lip and nodded, he smiled brilliantly "Yes, of course, we'll have to keep it a secret though,"

Chase snuggled into his chest "That works for me."

Wilson wrapped his arms around the lithe body and relaxed. Maybe his life wasn't ruined after all. 

House rolled his eyes "Man, I hate it when porn gets all mushy."


End file.
